Return of the Light
by Frardowin
Summary: Crossover with White Wolf Publishing's Exalted storyteller game. Which of the Whedon-verse characters are worthy of Exaltation? Rated M for violence and extreme graphic violence in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own anything in the Whedon-verse, I also do not own anything in the Exalted universe. Those are owned by Joss Whedon and White Wolf Publishing respectively, which I believe to be irrefutable proof, much like the Buffalo Chicken Pizza, of intelligent design. The Buffalo Chicken Pizza is a product of Anthony's Pizza… And I am fairly certain I don't own that either. I hope that was a decent enough Disclaimer and that I don't get Sued. Previously posted on TTH by ME

Authors Note: No Beta so it is probably has some crappy structure, flow, and punctuation, but who cares? I'm not an English major, I am a science major. Anyhow, review and let me know.

 **Prologue**

 _ **Age of Darkness, Denandsor Ruins, After Sun Fall, the Remaking**_

Dace limped along the long corridor leading to the control room of the Sword of Heaven. May the gods forgive him, for he was about to unleash his brethrens most powerful weapon upon creation.

Dace would destroy and remake Creation to save it from itself.

The agony of his many near fatal wounds caused him to move with a slow but steady gait towards his destination. Looking ever forward to his goal he almost didn't sense the presence of the warrior whom stepped out of the shadows behind him.

Mentally screaming at himself for his lapse Dace quickly turned, prepared to unleash his most devastating charms upon his would be attacker.

"Peace oh Prince of the Earth, I am not here to do battle with you." The woman approached Dace carefully and slowly.

Dace recognized her as Ayesha Ura, leader of the now defeated Gold Faction of Sidereals. Relaxing somewhat but still on his guard the Lawbringer stared the Chosen of Journey's down.

"What do you want Harbinger? I have no time for your machinations and less time with you trying to delay me."

"Dace, your Circle is all dead, Swan fell just a few moments ago and you are destined to die in a few moments."

"Hmmf, destiny you say? Do you know what your brethren have brought upon us all by putting so much stock in destiny? Even now the Yozi stir; soon they will have reformed themselves completely be at their full power. What will the seers of heaven do when they return?"

"We won't be able to do anything against them, nor will we be able to stand against the Death Lords. Your plan is the only thing that will save creation."

The sounds of approaching soldiers echoed along the halls of the great manse.

"Go Dace, I will buy you time with my death. I undo your destiny by dying in your place. Do not fail in your task."

The Chosen of journeys turned and ran towards the oncoming forces. Dace watched as she threw herself into battle. Dace spared a few moments to watch her with his heightened senses before activating his most powerful movement enhancing charm and running toward his goal will unnatural speed.

Dace entered the control room, the charm of speed draining his already low reserves of personal essence to critical levels. Shaking off the sense of fatigue and moving towards the controls, Dace began to initiate the sequences he needed to ensure his plan succeeded.

"You will fail Lawbringer. You will fail and I will remain."

The incorporeal form of a massive entity appeared before him and then shifted to that of his good friend Panther.

"The Unconquered Sun is dead and knows Cannot help you any longer. His addiction to the Games of Divinity allowed us to destroy him." The dark skinned form of the former gladiator laughed mockingly at the heavily wounded Solar before him, "The most amusing aspect of this whole event is that he wouldn't have been addicted to the Games unless he willed himself susceptible to their influence!"

"You may think you are safe at this moment Ebon Dragon."

Finishing the required commands dace turned back towards the Primordial being mocking him quickly snatching the ghost like being around the throat in a vise like grip.

"But remember, you being incorporeal means nothing to my kind. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to restore myself fully before the battle to come."

Dace began to drain the essence of the first Darkness. The dark being began to scream in terrible agony then staggered back after being released.

"I will still be here after the remaking Forsaken one!" The Primordial spat the last out as a terrible insult. "Your friends are all dead and you are the last Solar alive. Soon you will be dead and your exaltation shall be imprisoned for all time like the others. Your kind has failed your second chance at being stewards of creation."

The dark entity disappeared after making his last statement to the powerful warrior.

"I may be the last Solar, old monster, but I will make sure my fellows and I succeed this time."

Dace removed his armor and then sent it as well as his sword Elsewhere.

With his preparations made Dace began to wonder what his next incarnation would be like. Would he or she be worthy? Would that person be more worthy than himself or the others? Hoping that time would cleanse his second soul of the taint of the great curse laid upon it by the Primordial's during the Great War, Dace moved to the entry room.

The room was incredibly large and circular; it was just about the worse place to face a large force alone if you were an ordinary warrior.

Dace was no ordinary warrior, he was Chosen of the Dawn, First general of the New Solar Deliberative. No mere army would defeat him at the height of his power.

There wouldn't just be an army though. There would be the other Sidereals and they could defeat him in combat if there were just two or three of them.

He knew that there would be at least twenty.

Prepared for death dace waited until the room was mostly filled before unleashing his most powerful charms, He moved as if time stopped among the forces assembled against him, almost every mortal in the room died in the first few moments of the battle. Hundreds lay dead around him as the Seers approached him

Silently waiting for the Manse to indicate that it was about to unleash its power, Dace looked upon his killers. 'Just a few more moments' he thought to himself.

The manse let him know mentally that the assault upon all of creation had begun.

Smiling, Dace called forth the fiery ball that he had been preparing, a ball of the pure green flames of Ligier himself. The Chosen of the Maidens that surrounded him looked at the ball of flame in shock, not believing that the old warrior was capable of such a feat.

"How? You are not a sorcerer!"

"I am Solar. It seems that the Five Fold Fellowship has forgotten what that means. We win" With that Dace dropped the ball of flame onto the ground and instantly the manse and all its occupants were destroyed.

 _ **Meanwhile in the city of heaven.**_

The cabinet that stores and prepares the second soul of the Solars prior to the next exaltation, received the last and only remaining second soul. Chejop Kejak Master of the Bronze Faction, was already there waiting for it. Taking the small crystallized shard in his remaining hand he placed it into a specially crafted bag.

"Take this to the prison, we are done here." The young Sidereal he handed the fragment to quickly headed to the waiting prison. Chejop sat down on an overturned pillar and grimaced as the numerous wounds he received when that damn upstart commoner had the gall to betray him. How dare she?

"I didn't see it. I don't understand, but I didn't see it." Musing to himself Chejop almost didn't sense Nara-O as the god approached the Head of the five fold fellowship. "You don't see a lot of things, old friend" The whispered voice of the shrouded god filled the area as he came to stand beside the wounded exalt.

"I am not in the mood for your riddles Nara-O; tell me what you came here for so I can go back to my business."

Looking at a point in the distance the god shook his head and sighed, "Chejop you have no idea how badly you have failed yet, nor how badly your plan will fail in the future. Only one path will bring about a golden age again, and it won't be from your doing."

Chejop snorted at the dramatic words from the god of secrets only one person knows, "And who will be the great savior of creation?" Not hearing a reply the sidereal elder began to look around, "Nara-O?"

Not seeing the god anywhere Chejop shook his head in annoyance, "Why am I not surprised?"

Without warning, Heaven itself began to shake and tear itself asunder. Godlings and the spirits all fled in the wake of the destruction. The destruction of Heaven mirrored that of Creation, Malfias, and the Underworld.

As quickly as it began the destruction stopped and the Universe as is now known was formed. There were planets and galaxies where there was nothing but undefined chaos before. The Underworld and Malfias became the many different hell dimensions while Yu-Shan became the many heavenly realms.

In the rubble of the City of Yu-Shan, The city of heaven, Chejop Kejak threw a gold inlaid alabaster pillar off of himself. He then moved with determination towards the loom of fate and to the Council that would no doubt be forming there to discuss the current situation.

Insides the arguing ceased as he entered the great domed building.

"We have failed my brethren. The destruction we had sought to prevent has come to pass."

Chejop looked at the assembled members of the Fellowship as he addressed them; he had all of their rapt attention.

"Now we must ensure that this never occurs again. I propose that we find an inhospitable realm to hide the prison and send the celestial dragon there to guard it. The Yozi will send their own guardian as per our agreement, if they have survived."

The assembled Sidereals nodded in agreement to this decision and it was quickly passed.

"Next to further prevent this travesty from occurring again we must strive to keep the balance. We must do whatever we can to ensure the balance is maintained. Prophesy and Destiny both, are under our purview, only we can alter it and manipulate it to do as we need."

Seeing that most, if not all of the Fellowship agreed Chejop continued to speak.

"We must not fail this time for we have seen what the price of failure is. We must guide the mortals and remove the Terrestrials from what is left of Creation. If the time comes that they are required to restore balance, only then shall they be returned to the realm of mortals."

This too was quickly agreed upon; the world of mortals had become the play thing of the Sidereals.

They would later be known as The Powers That Be.

 _ **Quor'toth several millennia later…**_

The blasted landscape of Quor'toth shook violently, as was common in the hellish dimension. Walking upon the shattered and scarred landscape The Living Tower, also known as Octavian, surveyed the realm he has guarded and ruled without mercy for countless millennia. Though standing at only a paltry ten feet in height he was a full six feet broad at his shoulders, his skin like tar covered stone, and his muscles as massive as boulders. Letting his senses expand to his surroundings Octavian smiled, He had found his prey.

The large Dragon flew over head, even being the size of a castle it flew with an unearthly grace and agility. Sensing an intrusion in its territory, the great platinum dragon known as Bahamut flew down to discern the motives of this interloper.

Octavian merely smiled as the celestial dragon approached.

"What is your business here demon? Why do you break our agreement?" The dragon's heavenly trumpeting voice washed over the demon prince, sending chills down his spine.

Octavian grinned, purposely showing the over sized canines he possessed in a threatening manner. "I have grown bored of course. I have always wondered if your heart would taste like those of your offspring." Summoning his great Iron staff Octavian readied himself, "I shall enjoy the few moments of sport you shall give me. I shall remember you fondly."

If you were to ask the native inhabitants of Quor'toth, they wouldn't even acknowledge the great battle that raged between the two most powerful beings in the dimension. It was a simple man that they remembered that day.

Not the boiling seas.

Not the burning skies.

Not even the weeping earth.

It was a simple old man who commanded their attention.

Not knowing or caring why, all gave him a wide berth as he moved across the shattered landscape towards the great battle that was unfolding. The unknown visitor to the hell dimension watched the battle unfold, and smiled at the strange bit of irony that in choosing the most powerful guardians to keep their greatest treasure from him, the so called Powers That Be and the Infernal Princes had led him strait to it.

He watched.

He waited.

The battle had raged for eleven days, all who witnessed it could not have imagined the violence that the two combatants had brought against each other. To the oldest among the witnesses it brought back memories of the Primordial War, and the sundering of Creation.

Raging out at his enemy Octavian lashed out with his great staff shattering it upon the great dragon's skull. The dragon stunned lashed out with his massive tail and hurled the demon lord miles into a mountain side. The very earth beneath them began to weep at the pain the demon brought it. Then the dragon played his final gambit, unleashing the full unbridled power of his breath weapon to bear against The Living Tower, power that could destroy the very stars themselves.

Apparently enough power to bring Octavian to his knees.

Bahamut with blood dripping from wounds beyond numbering, with massive scales cracked and scorched, knew he had his opponent beaten and broken. "You are done demon, leave and I will spare you. Stay and I shall devour you completely. Let the truce stand." The demon price grunted as rose to his unsteady feet, "Sorry, my noble friend, but we are going to see this to the end." With a sorrow filled sigh, and a determined will Bahamut's neck lashed out like lightning and he swallowed the demon prince whole.

Now there are many arguments on what would win out, the unstoppable force? Or the immovable object?

The perfect offense versus the perfect defense.

To the old man watching the display with practiced calm and disinterest, he already knew, for in the beginning of creation he was the one who wrote that unbreakable law.

The defender will always win, and there is always a price.

Bahamut could consume anything and his stomach could digest it. Octavian's skin was immune to the effects of heat, acid, and pressure.

The defender always wins.

There is always a price.

Octavian ripped and tore his way inside Bahamut and found the great dragons heart.

Then he ate it.

Three days it took for the great demon prince to rip himself free of the dragon's carcass. When he was out he heaved a great and shaky sigh, he greatly weakened by the struggle, and he still needed to guard the treasure.

A small hand offered to help him up, "please oh great and terrible lord allow me to assist you. If you take my hand you will be restored to your full strength." The living tower studied the old and simply dressed man in front of him.

He never wondered how the dark skinned mortal survived the harsh environment.

He never wondered how he survived the demons that called that particular hell home.

Maybe he was that weak and disoriented.

Or maybe it was some outside influence.

He grabbed the man's hand and felt his powerfully restored; he then got to his feet. Then he thought of all the things he should have before.

The man smiled.

Octavian growled at the man, "What business do you have in my realm mortal? Tell me why I shouldn't rip out your spine right now for your trespass."

Chuckling, the old man replied in a voice that sent the feelings of the beginnings of creation through Octavian, "Because you have something of mine and because you can't. Are those suitable answers for you demon?"

For the first time Octavian knew fear. For the first time he stood in the presence of the most powerful being ever known.

The Unconquered Sun.

He never knew what hit him as a blast of pure light erased him from existence.

Not giving the destroyed demon a second thought the Lord of the Light began to take in his surroundings. "Now where are they?"

Where there was once a simple old man, now stood a giant dark skinned four armed man in gleaming golden armor. Shining as radiantly as the sun itself, he sent out his considerable senses to locate the desired object. "Ah, there you are."

Calling forth that which had been hidden for countless millennia The Unconquered Sun ran his hand along the giant cylinder made of jade. "My children, I have found you"

With tears in his eyes, the highest power of light tore the Jade Prison to pieces, and gathered up all of the three hundred sparks within. He then spoke to those that were most precious to him.

"It is time now my children for our triumph."

"It is time now for darkness to know fear once again."

"It is time I turn my face back to creation."

"It is time for mortals to live free and without fear."

"It is time for the light to return to beat back the darkness."

"It is time for the Princes of the Earth to return to the world once more."

He took all but five of the sparks and threw them to the earth to find hosts of noble spirit and kind heart. The last five sparks, the first five Solar essences he ever created, he would choose their hosts himself. Watching as the sun began to rise in some place and set in others, he turned his attention to a city called Los Angeles, and watched the sun rise to the dawning of new day.

For his first child, He knew just who to pick.

And the so called Powers That Be?

They were going to be pissed.

 _ **Heavenly realm of The Powers that Be.**_

The Loom of Fate had been working un hindered since the remaking, pattern spiders moving about in their constant maintenance of the tapestry of fate.

One of the newest members of the five fold fellowship watched the strands as they wove themselves together into what has been, is, and will be.

Nara-O approached the dark haired Chosen of Journeys, "I know what you have planned child."

Not bothering to glance behind her, the current vessel of the essence of Ayesha Ura made an amused snort, "Not planned, done. Two people know that secret, yours truly and HIM."

"So he walks the cosmos once more?" Nara-O spoke with his usual whisper, but now it seemed to be filled with wonder, and perhaps hope.

"Oh yeah, and he is not happy with what has been done in his absence."

Nara-O began to watch the Loom weave fate without any of the change that such an event would force upon it. "He is one of the Incarnae, how is he not in the Loom?" Confusion was evident in the god's body language, if not his voice.

"He is outside fate until the next Calibration; he has to beat the Maiden of Endings Challenge to become a part of fate again."

"You are so young, yet you have just changed everything." Nara-O chuckled to himself, "I was right to call in those favors to get you as a protégé, Cordelia."

"Of course you were. I am amazing after all." The leader, and only member, of the Gold faction had a very Cordelia like smirk firmly in place. "The most important part of the new manegment, is that he will never submit to the Games of Divinity like the last one. Hell, He'll probably destroy them the first chance he gets."

Nara-O looked at the life of the man the new incarnation of the Highest of Holies was, "His life should be enough to prepared him to turn away from any addictions the Games may bring." Nara-O sighed, "I thought that about the last one too."

"He only succumbed to selfish temptation once Nara-O. The cost to him was far too high for him ever to repeat that mistake again." Cordelia watched the life of the mortal who she chose to give the greatest of powers to.

"Darkness has something to fear again. He will be merciless in that regard." The god nodded to the scene unfolding as the man killed his sister.

"He may never forgive me now that he realizes I had the power to stop everything we suffered through, what he suffered though." A tear rolled down the cheek of the young Vizier, she wiped it away. "He was pretty pissed when he ascended."

Looking to his former student Nara-O chuckled, "Congratulations Cordelia, you are now truly a sidereal." Nara-O was now laughing fully, and to the amazement of passersby, loudly. "Only one person knows this little secret. He won't forgive you in the future."

Cordelia covered her face with a hand to hide the tears.

The softest of whispers filled Cordelia's ear, "He already has."

Surprised, Cordelia began to look around for her old teacher, "Sifu?" Sighing, Cordelia gave a quick smile to the empty balcony and walked back to where she watched the Loom weave the fates of the cosmos.

A pattern spider stopped its work and began to frantically run up towards where Cordelia stood, screeching at her and causing other spiders to stop their work and move towards the perceived threat.

Looking at the approaching guardians of the tapestry and giving them a sad smile the Head of the Gold faction made the Greater sign of the Mask and reinforced it with the ancient powers of the chosen of journeys, completely obscuring exactly three hundred and two strands from the tapestry of fate.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let those idiots ruin everything." With those words Cordelia walked over to a nearby bench and picked up a large book that she set there earlier.

"It's in your hands now, I am going to be on the run until you can make your move."

Making a quick last minute review of her mental checklist and drawing on power that Willow could never and would never be able to comprehend Cordelia began to fade away, the sign of Mercury glowing brightly on her forehead.

"But I'll still help where I can."

With that Cordelia had made her escape.

The pattern spiders stopped and for a moment lost their purpose, wasn't there a threat to the Loom of Fate a moment ago? Standing in confusion for a few more moments, the spiders went back to their never ending vigil as guardians and maintainers of the Great Tapestry.


End file.
